


just ask me to

by gmontys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, we need more minty in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmontys/pseuds/gmontys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I take my grades very seriously and you’re the lazy asshole who asks a ton of off-topic questions to distract the professor and I might be a foot shorter than you but I swear to god I’ll fight you AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	just ask me to

**Author's Note:**

> the au prompt thing is from this post http://shewolfwrites.tumblr.com/post/133863863048/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes 
> 
> the title is from if i could fly from one direction because i thought it was punny

“Sir?”

Monty groaned. Five classes into the Intro to Sociology course he had decided to take with Clarke and Raven so they could have a shared class between their three different majors (Computer Engineering, Pre-Med and Mechanical Engineering, respectively) and he already knew that voice well enough to know whatever followed would only give him an unnecessary headache.

“What would you say the difference between a sociopath and a psychopath is? Which is worse?”

That was better than most of Nathan Miller’s questions, but still tiresome for Monty, who couldn’t risk having a class not even related to his major bringing down his GPA. At least it wasn’t, “Did you see that episode of Criminal Minds where that guy dressed up as a woman to kill people, what was up with that, right?” like last class. This question could probably actually give Monty a better understanding of the course, maybe, hopefully.

“Well,” the professor began, and Monty tuned out. Bad decision, on his part, but it was hard enough to pay attention to their professor’s painfully monotone voice when he was talking about stuff they would actually be graded on, and downright impossible to listen when it wasn’t. While not listening, his focus shifted from the professor’s argyle sweater to Nathan Miller. In annoyance, obviously, and not because Nathan Miller was incredibly attractive. Obviously.

Nathan Miller - he went by Miller, but Monty felt the need to refer to him by his full name to establish their relationship as Enemies - was seated in the row in front of Monty, just a few seats to the right, with Bellamy Blake and John Murphy. He knew, from Raven’s snooping, that Bellamy and Miller were definitely friends, but no one was totally sure of the status of Murphy’s relationship with the other two boys, since they usually seemed to violently (literally, Bellamy had punched him a few times) hate each other, and yet they always sat together during class. From what Monty could see, the three boys were friendly enough that day that no physical fight seemed likely to break out. Not, that Monty cared about Nathan Miller's relationships. Really, he didn’t.

It was just. Nathan Miller was _annoying_ , with his oddly perfectly groomed beard and his endless supply of black beanies and the questions he was always asking the professor to waste time. The worst part was that Monty was pretty sure he was getting a higher mark than Monty which was unfair on every level. Monty had only talked to Miller once since the class started, very briefly while Raven and Bellamy bickered, and Miller had been - ugh - nice, which come on. Monty just didn’t buy it.

“Hmm, that’s all very interesting, Professor,” Miller said once their professor had finished his explanation, voice sounding surprisingly genuine and his chin cradled in the palm of his hand. Monty deliberately didn't notice Miller's biceps. “Follow up question: Would you call John Murphy a psychopath or a sociopath. I’m inclined to say psychopath, but I’d like a second perspective.”

“I’ve got to agree with you, Miller,” Bellamy piped in, nodding seriously. “Psychopath for sure, but I’d like to hear a professional opinion.”

Murphy didn’t look too offended by the discussion, laughing as he punched Bellamy’s arm and then reached over Bellamy to punch Miller’s.

On Monty’s left, Raven laughed, shaking her head as she sketched project designs in the margins Clarke’s notes. “Every class,” she said, smirking.

Monty groaned again, shaking his head back. “I know. How am I supposed to pass when we spend every class discussing Murphy’s mental health?”

“Well,” Clarke started, sharing a Look with Raven, who finished the sentence for her, “You could ask a certain someone to help you.”

“Who, you?” Monty raised his eyebrows. “You don’t have time to tutor me and you’re barely doing any better than me.”

“First of all, I’m getting 10% more than you, thanks, and second, I wasn’t talking about me. I was talking about the guy you’re constantly looking at and talking about.”

Monty’s eyebrows raised higher, if possible. “Who?”

Clarke scoffed, waving off Raven’s hand as her sketches started to cover Clarke’s writing. “Don’t play dumb, Monty, you talk about Miller nearly as much as Raven talks about Bellamy.”

“Excuse me,” Raven and Monty exclaimed nearly at the same time, just a bit too loud for the lecture hall, causing some students, including Miller and Bellamy, to turn in their seats to look. Raven stuck her tongue out at them and Monty avoided eye contact to glare at Clarke, who appeared unaffected but all of it. Turning back, Raven whispered furiously to Clarke, “We’re focusing on Monty’s crush right now, Clarke, keep on topic.”

“Oh, so we’ll discuss your crush next class?” Clarke grinned.

“Nobody has a crush on anyone,” Monty said, frowning at the girls.

“False,” Raven said, pointing at Monty. “You definitely have a crush on Miller.”

“You know,” Murphy said, turning to face their row and leaning closer. “We can definitely hear you.” Miller and Bellamy followed suit, turning to face them. Bellamy aimed a smirk at Raven, who ripped off a blank section of Clarke’s notes to crumple into a ball and throw at him, while Miller tried to catch Monty’s eye.

“Oh, my god,” Monty groaned, slumping in his seat and moving his laptop to cover his face, avoiding looking at anyone.

The rest of the lecture passed in relative peace. Monty avoided all of Miller’s - granted, few - attempts to communicate, while Raven doodled all over Clarke’s paper in retaliation for calling her out. Miller didn’t ask the professor any more questions, though Miller, Bellamy and Murphy did occasionally have a quiet conversation. When they did both Monty and Raven strained to hear bits but couldn’t.

Once the lecture finished Monty was the first out of his seat, quickly putting his laptop in his bag so he could get the heck out of there. However, before he could make it out, a hand shot, blocking his path. “Oh, God,” Monty sighed, following the hand to a body and discovering Miller. Raven and Clarke breezed past them and out of the door, shooting him a thumbs up as they went, followed by Bellamy and Murphy who both punched Miller in the arm on the way out.

Monty sighed again and looked away from the stream of leaving students to finally look at Miller. There was a beat of silence where Monty grimaced and Miller smiled softly. Unfair. Miller wasn't allowed to look cute when Monty was trying to prove Raven and Clarke wrong. “Sorry,” Miller said finally, surprising Monty. “About cornering you. I just wanted to clear the air, especially after Murphy’s... existence.”

Monty laughed, glancing down briefly, hand tightening on his bag strap, before looking back up. “It’s fine, really. When I fight you it won’t be about this.”

Miller raised his eyebrows, a large smile spreading on his face. “ _When_ you fight me? What will you be fighting me about?”

Monty threw his hands up, a little more worked up than the situation called for, but hey, his GPA was important and Miller's smile was corrupting his judgement. “The questions! Every class you ask ridiculous questions that get us off topic and I’m having a hard enough time in this course.”

Miller’s mouth was parted, like he actually hadn’t noticed what he was doing, and he licked his lips before speaking, which. Not fair. “Oh, uh. Damn, I’m sorry.” He sounded genuine. God dammit. Monty wanted to punch him. Or kiss him. Whichever. God dammit.

“Yeah, well, you better be!” Miller laughed, though not unkindly, and Monty mentally scolded himself.

Another beat of fairly awkward silence went by, Monty well aware that he had a programming class across campus in 15 minutes but he couldn’t make himself leave.

“I’d be willing, by the way,” Miller finally said, biting his lip - honestly, Monty was going to have a stroke - and shifting on his feet.

“Willing to what?”

Miller opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. “Uh, tutor you. We, uh, heard you and Raven talking about tutoring and just - uh, I would be willing to tutor you, if you need it.” Miller cringed at himself, and his painful awkwardness made Monty feel better about his earlier embarrassment and ridiculously endeared. Ugh.

“Um, yeah, that’d be really nice.” Miller beamed at him, eyes crinkling a bit at the corners and Monty was pretty sure he had a small stroke at the sight, though he managed to grin back.

Miller held up a finger in a _wait a minute_ gesture, twisting his body to dig through his bag. A moment later he held up a sharpie before uncapping it and reached for Monty’s arm, scrawling a series of numbers on the skin on the inside of his forearm. “My number,” he explained.

“You couldn’t just ask for my phone?” Monty asked, looking over the digits on his arm.

Miller laughed, shaking his head. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Right, of course,” Monty deadpanned, but he couldn’t hold back the smile that spread over his face.

“So, call me later, I’ll be sure to have lots of questions waiting for you.”

“Oh, great, can’t wait.”

Miller grinned, laughing softly, and his eyes crinkled again. Monty definitely had a stroke.

* * *

Later that night, Monty did call, and Miller did have a couple of questions, but one of them was when and where Monty would want to go on a date, so Monty found it in his heart to forgive him. 


End file.
